


my wedding dress black leather too

by Kixsok



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dress shopping, F/M, Friendship, Wedding preparation, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixsok/pseuds/Kixsok
Summary: Selina goes wedding-dress shopping.





	my wedding dress black leather too

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song by Lana del Rey "Black Beauty"

She looked at her reflection on the multiple mirrors surrounding her. Her expression betrayed an anxious and hesitant glint in her eyes. She smoothed her hands along the dress, it was truly beautiful. Ball gown-like but with short sleeves. It was made out of soft Charmeuse fabric, satin-like to the touch. It felt down to her feet in soft waves. It had a bateau neckline but the back was free, lined with delicate needlepoint lace with a distinct floral pattern outlined with corded detail.

“So do you like it?” came a voice from outside the curtains.

“I don’t know,” Selina answered.

“Let me see.”

The curtains opened themselves in a flurry and she saw an excited Lois Lane reflected in all the mirrors. She opened her mouth in surprise. “Selina! It’s beautiful!”

“You said the same about the past five dresses,” Selina answered with an unconvinced tone in her voice.

“Well, yes but they’re all beautiful,” the reporter argued, placing a hand on her hip.

“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Stephanie shouted from behind her, running to the platform Selina was standing on and pulling the curtains even more.

“I like this one- it’s hot,” Stephanie said nodding with an approving facial expression. Cass gave her thumbs up and a soft small from the back.

“You looks gorgeous Selina! If I were you I’d get this one!” Kitrina marveled as she lounged on one of the fancy sofas. It felt strange to have her there but she considered Kitrina Falcone a friend. She was just a young and confused girl but she had always helped Selina when she needed it and Selina wanted to be there for her as well.

“I honestly like the last one more,” Barbara said studying Selina’s dress intensely as if it were a mathematics formula. “This one is fancier but more formal at the same time.”

“Yes I agree,” Kate said pensively, pushing her sunglasses up her head. Soft strands of red hair falling around her face.

“Turn around real quick,” Lois said with her hand on her chin. Selina obliged. 

“Your ass looks better in this one,” Steph acknowledged. “Plus the free back is hot- don’t listen to Barbara,” she said the last part whispering loud enough for the redhead to hear her.

“Excuse me I’m actually giving useful comments,” Barbara complained looking up from her phone to give Stephanie a dirty look.

“Whatever! try the next one Selina!” she said excitedly. She never knew Stephanie was a fan of wedding dresses and bridal collections. She looked at the wedding planner standing in the corner murmuring into her phone. She told Bruce they didn’t need one, but he had insisted.

“Um, Jess?” Selina asked tentatively. “Do you think they might have this dress in black?”

It looked like Jess had seen a ghost. “In black? Um, Selina honey. This is a wedding not a funeral.”

“Trust me, honey, I know and I want a black dress,” Selina replied slowly, emphasizing every word.

Jess glowered clenching her fist. “We can’t have the whole wedding black. It’s going to throw everything off. The corsages and boutonnieres, the centerpieces, the decorations. They have to match and-“

“Jess,” Selina said softly. She knew the woman had a lot of work but sometimes she overstressed herself.

“Yes, I’ll see what I can do,” she said with a nervous smile walking out of the room in a hurry.

“You and Bruce are so goth. It’s ridiculous,” Steph said grinning at the conversation.

“It’s what they love about each other,” Barbara chimed. 

“You’re really going to wear a black dress?” Kane asked, her voice only a tiny bit surprised.

“So it matches with my soul,” Selina replied.

“You're so dramatic. I honestly wouldn't expect anything less from you,” Kitrina grinned and Selina bowed a little.

“I think it’s edgy,” Lois said with a grin. “I mean it’s your wedding after all.”

“I need to have options,” Selina said with a shrug.

*

The next dress had a high collar and long sleeves with a fitted point. The fabric was chiffon, a thin and delicate blend. The dress had a long court train, attaching to the waist and extending a good two feet behind her. The back was also free but this time a silver crown with an alencon veil sat on the top of her head. It was a beautiful dress; it just somehow didn’t feel like her.

“Pretty,” Cass said with a smirk and Selina grinned. She had always liked Cass, she reminded her of a cat sometimes, as ridiculous as that sounds. Silent but always observant. You could see she carried the weight of her world on her shoulders.

Stephanie gasped, “How is it that you look good in absolutely everything?” she asked placing her hands on her hips.

“It’s not fair,” Kitrina mentioned crossing her legs and leaning back against the plush sofas.

“Like the Queen is literally shaking,” Stephanie said.

“You would even look good with a trash bag on and trust me Bruce would even marry you with that,” Barbara chimed making her smile.

“How much does this one cost?” Lois asked.

“Even more zeroes than the last,” she responded. “That isn’t the problem though.”

“Of course it’s not,” she muttered with a laugh.

“Lois is right, you should just buy three dresses and decide on the wedding day,” Steph said.

“You’re not helping,” Selina replied still looking at herself in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself. The place was too fancy and ostentatious. She wasn’t going to lie, she enjoyed lavish things and she liked to treat herself. Yet she somehow felt out of place.

“You never listen to my suggestions,” Stephanie mumbled.

“You suggested we watch a marathon of Say Yes To The Dress,” Selina laughed. “How is that going to help?”

“It’s educational and necessary in this case,” she huffed.

“I agree,” Kate responded while everyone looked at her in surprise. “What? Renee liked to watch it.”

“Remember Jessica’s wedding? You went with Bruce like a couple of years ago,” Barbara asked. 

“Her dress was beautiful, but it wasn’t me. I don’t think that a big, flared dress suits me. It’s like princess style.”

Barbara agreed. “You’re right. I can see you more in a mermaid style.”

“Or fitted with rouging,” Lois chimed in.

Steph watched them talk back and forth, a look of complete confusion masking his face. “What are you two talking about?”

“Do you want a sweetheart neckline?” Barbara asked, ignoring Stephanie. Selina shook her head.

“No, I’m too small up top for that. I was thinking a jewel neckline or strapless, mermaid style or maybe high collar, like this one.”

“Seriously, what are you talking about?” Steph asked, pouting at being ignored. Cass took pity on her and typed a few words on her phone. She brought up pictures of the types of dresses that they were talking about.

“Which one have you liked the most,” Lois asked. “So we can have like a top three.”

“I don’t know. It’s really hard to choose.” 

She looked at the reflection of the girls with her helping her to pick a wedding dress. Barbara and Steph were silently arguing and they said something that made Cass and Kate laugh. Kitrina giggled as well and Lois stood next to her trying to convince her on choosing one dress. She smiled to herself.

“Maybe you should do eenie-meenie,” Cass suggested with a shrug.

“Or you could buy all of them – as I said before. It’s a great idea.”

“Yeah I’m not sure anymore,” Selina said dubiously. She accommodated the small crown on her head and ran her fingers along the veil. How was she here? How did she get here? She felt the air leave her lungs; her heart beating faster, it felt like there was a pressure in her chest. She suddenly had the need to leave. To run out of the door and not look back. She turned around suddenly and stormed towards the changing area.

Lois walked after her and tentatively opened the heavy curtains of the changing room. She kneeled in front of Selina, where she sat with her face buried in her hands – the veil fell around her face in soft snowy waves, covering most of her thin face.

“What’s wrong?” Lois asked gently placing her hands on Selina’s knees.

“I don’t know- I just feel- It's - ” she didn’t finish her sentence; she just buried her face in her hands again.

“You’re not sure anymore?” Lois asked softly.

“No it’s not that,” she said wiping the tears from her face. “I just kind of realized how - how alone I am.”

“What do you mean? I’m here and all the girls outside.”

“Yeah, but truly- I – I don’t have a family,” she replied almost as a whisper. She realized there would basically be no one on her side for the wedding. She had friends- people she considered family but she could count them all in one hand. Holly, one of the only people she would want to share her happiness with, was far from here, she probably couldn’t even attend the wedding. Holly, her closest friend, the one person who truly broke her heart. 

“But you will have one. And a really big one if you ask me,” Lois said chuckling softly making Selina smile as well. It was a big dysfunctional family and she loved everyone in it but sometimes she felt like an intruder. Sometimes she still felt uneasy. She was certain she loved Bruce and she was certain she would do anything for the batfamily but she wasn’t sure about herself. She was a crminal after all, how did she fit in, in a family full of vigilantes?

She didn’t want to worry Lois so she said the second thing that had been on her mind. “I don’t have anyone to walk me down the aisle.”

Lois sighed and nodded as if it all made sense now. “Alfred would do it. I would honorably do it. Hell even Clark would do it!” she exclaimed.

Selina chuckled at the prospect of having Superman walk her down the aisle to marry Batman. It was ridiculous. 

“I just-”

“Look those things are the least important things. What’s important is that you’re marrying the man you love and that you are looking for a life of full of happiness. Some people might say marriage is only a piece of paper but it’s more than that. It isn't only a ring worn on your finger or a paper signed. It is something endured and savoured. It is the union of two people, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. Marriage is something so beautiful and it should be cherished. Marriage is what _you_ are going to make of it and I think both Bruce and you need and deserve each other.” Selina bit her lip listening to her friend’s words and looked up at her.

“All this,” Lois said motioning her hand around the room, “the dress, the party, the cake. All those things are just part of our social construct.” Selina smiled at that and rolled her eyes a little.

“That’s not what matters. Love is what matters. _Why_ you’re getting married is what matters. And don’t worry we’ll solve the problem of who’s going to walk you down the aisle. Maybe you don’t need anyone to walk you down the aisle. Why? You are your own woman who can walk herself down the damn aisle.”

Selina had a full smile on her face and she wiped her last tears and cursed herself for turning into a softie and getting emotional over a dress and a wedding and her thoughts. She looked at her reflection again, multiple images of herself staring right back at her. The white dress pooled at her feet, like a soft milky lagoon. She let Lois' words sink into her heart and she stood up and set her shoulders back with confidence.

“Thank you,” she said tenderly turning to Lois who was grinning. The smaller woman hugged her tightly and rubbed her back in a very motherly manner.

“Always. I know this is a very stressful time,” Lois remarked. It made Selina think of all the wedding preparations they still hadn’t thought about. She had told Bruce they should have just eloped. They should have run away to a place far away or simply to Vegas, gotten married and come back without anyone knowing. Bruce had shaken his head with a small smile and he said that if he was marrying her he wanted the whole world to know about it. Which was the right thing to say.

“Let’s try more dresses,” Lois beamed clapping her hands and Selina sighed and followed her.

When Jess came back she had a list of black wedding dresses. She opened the first bag slowly and looked at it. When she tried it, it fit like a glove. It was sheer black lace, the shoulders were free and a dark, thin leather belt was tied around the waist. It felt to the floor with gentle waves and it had a short trail behind her.

“Black is my color,” she said looking at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face. She finally felt like herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Selina's dress is actually inspired by Joelle Jone's designs!  
> https://twitter.com/TomKingTK/status/961691921159802883


End file.
